


When the storm comes crashing

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Camping, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Mush and Blink suffer through an unexpected storm while camping





	When the storm comes crashing

Blink cussed loudly at the first flash of lightning, his good eye squeezing shut. Their tent was completely illuminated for a moment, the pounding rain loud against the tarp. 

Mush reached for his hand, mostly to comfort himself rather than to comfort Blink. Their whole tent felt damp and grabbing Blink's hand only added to the feeling. 

Blink gripped his hand tightly anyways, his eye still closed. Mush was glad they weren't driving anymore. Storms spooked Blink well enough that he would've closed his eyes and driven. 

Just because they weren't driving didn't mean that Mush wasn't scared. The storm wasn't pleasant for him either. He wished he could curl up somewhere safe until the storm passed but instead he was stuck in their shoddy tent. 

"Does it feel wet in here?" Blink asked, his palm flat on the ground. 

Mush put his hand down and groaned. He could feel a puddle of water forming. "I think we're taking on water." 

Blink swore much louder. "We have to move the tarp or we'll sink."

Mush didn't like that idea in the slightest. He gripped tight to Blink's hand as the storm continued. "I'm not going out there." 

Blink was still swearing. Mush wondered if he would run out of things to say or not. "If the rain slows down we have to."

They sat together in their watery tent, listening to the rain. It was heavy and loud and felt like it would never end. Eventually it did lighten though. Blink cringed as he unzipped the tent. He pulled Mush out after him into the drizzle. 

It was cold. Mush shivered as he helped Blink pull the tarp out from under their tent. Water came with it, sloshing at their bare feet. 

"I think we're good," Blink started. A loud crash of thunder interrupted him. He yelped. "Fuck this, I'm going to the bathroom." 

He dragged Mush up the road towards the huge cement building that housed the bathrooms. Mush really liked the idea and went along willingly, the rain soaking his curls to lay flat. He hated storms. 

Blink finally shoved the door to the bathroom open, practically throwing himself onto the counter. He sat with his legs swinging, waiting for Mush to sit next to him. 

Mush sat, leaning closer to Blink. He kissed him, once, their skin uncomfortably damp. 

"How long are we staying in here?" Mush asked.

"Till the goddamn rain stops." Blink grumbled. 

Mush kissed him again. It was an easy way to pass the time. The rain stretched on as they traded lazy kisses, staying somewhat apart to prevent the uncomfortable wet feeling. 

The rain slowed to a light sprinkle soon enough. Mush's lips were a little bit numb. He moved off the counter, unsteady on his legs. 

"I'm tired." He announced.

Blink yawned in response. "Let's go to sleep now."

They trekked back to their stupid tent, crawling back into the water. Their sleeping bags were blissfully dry. Mush move his closer to Blink, curling close. Blink was asleep the moment he was in his sleeping bag, his body pressed close to Mush's. 

They woke up in the morning to a half flooded tent and soaked clothes. Mush hated camping way more than he hated storms. At least Blink was stuck with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna ramble here.   
> It's 5:43 am I've been in a car for 13 hours and I haven't slept so I apologize if this fic doesn't make sense.   
> This is based on last weekend when I went camping with my friend. It was going to be a whole fic but I had this scene started and the last hour has just been storms so I finished this. It actually happened. We had to move our tent at 3am and bail water out of it. Check the weather before agreeing to camp.


End file.
